Living with Arrogance
by JAMZD
Summary: Max lives a close to perfect life with her friends, mom, and adoptive sister Nudge; but when one of her mom's friends and her two sons come to live with them who knows what will go wrong. With summer starting sparks are sure to fly. What will Max do?
1. Chapter 1: To the airport we go!

**Living with Arrogance **

**Hi people! So here is my third Maximum Ride fanfic. It's actually the 6****th**** fanfiction in general that I have started/written. So it is going to be different since I originally wanted to make this an original story but got bored and decided to make it a fanfiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

"But mom, do they _have_ to live _here_?"

"Yes Max, now stop whining about it and get ready."

"But mom, I don't even know them!"

"Well I do." My mom was looking very determined. "Viv and I are very close friends. Even though it isn't my fault that she and her sons fell into debt, I want to help them. So for the next while they will be living with us. That is final." My effervescent and impulsive mother said in a tone of finality as she attempted to stare me down (even though I'm an inch taller than her).

"Bu-"

"Maxine Martinez; I said that is final. Now change out of that ridiculous clothing and get ready to pick them up at the airport." I sighed at the fact that she used my full name, meaning that she was dead set on this arrangement.

Maxine Martinez is my leagal name, but my friends for some unknown reason began to call me Maximum Ride and it just stuck.

I reluctantly stomped up the stairs of the quaint two story house to my room to change out of my KNR, Kaze no raidāzu, (Wind Riders) outfit. The outfit is simple; a black leather jacket with the emblem on the back and neon blue skinny jeans, accompanied by a black choker with an azure gemstone set in the middle; I also wear black suede ankle boots. It sounds odd, but it looks pretty good on me.

The Kaze no raidāzu is a club made by one of my best friends Desiree/Dee who moved here, from Japan when we were still in elementary school; now we're in High school. Dee's actual name is Yokubō which in Japanese means Desire; bringing Desiree.

The club was originally just a group of friends, but we were eventually labelled as a club. KNR isn't one of those corny clubs where everyone bands together and a dumb jock falls in love with the leader; not even close. We do our own thing, we don't care what people think about us. The reason we're called Kaze no raidāzu, or the Wind Riders is because instead of staying rooted to earth we let our imaginations run wild, we're all also strangely fast at learning, talking, and running or swimming.

KNR is made up of Dee, Chan (short for Chandra), my adoptive sister Nudge (real name is Monique), my neighbour and long time friend, Luka, and I.

Dee and I look like complete opposites. While Dee has elegant purple eyes and silky flowing black hair that billows out behind her at the slightest movement, I have chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair that is styled in an edgy pixie cut that only ruffles slightly when the wind blows. Chan has mahogany coloured hair that is often piled on her head in a messy bun, bangs often hiding her brilliant green eyes. Luka has dusty brown hair that sits on his head in a mop and usually hidden turquoise eyes. Nudge has mocha coloured skin and raven black hair that slides down her back and over her shoulders, with bangs tucked behind her ears, clearly showing her dark brown eyes.

"Max, 5 minutes and you better be ready to leave!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I called down to my very impatient mother who has platinum blonde hair and soft grey eyes. Apparently I look very much like the father I never knew; he passed away during my mother's pregnancy 17 years ago. Nudge is the same age as me and only younger by a few months.

I heard my mom sigh as I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a graphic tee that said "I don't really care" across it in bold letters. I slipped into my old converse high tops and tied the laces before going downstairs so my mom, Nudge, and I could leave.

She sighed again when she saw me but shrugged it off knowing it was a waste of time to argue with me when it came to clothes.

* * *

><p>"You know Max, Nudge, its summer and since you don't have school I think you should both show Viv's sons around. They'd probably want to get to know you since you're going to be living under the same roof for awhile." My mom said while looking contently at the road ahead, just waiting for this argument to brew.<p>

"Well, I have plans with Dee and the others already." I said flatly and began to slide down the window, causing my moms long blonde hair to fly everywhere and get all messy and knotted.

"Maxine close the window!" She screamed while trying to keep her hair in the casual ponytail she had placed it in before leaving as well as trying to keep the car from crashing.

I snickered, Nudge giggled, and shut the window; she glared at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Maxine, this summer you're going to have to either include Viv's sons in your club, which I know you can since you're co-leader, or cancel some of the plans you made with them." Mom said sternly and determined.

"Mom, you and I both know that I can't cancel on them." I sighed and turned my gaze away from the changing scenery outside the window to my mom who was sporting the should-be-completely-illegal-and-dreaded-but-irresistible-anyways…Puppy dog eyes.

"Please Max? I'll pay for all the KNS members to get a new leather jacket with the emblem." My mom pleaded, knowing I would cave any minute. I looked behind me at Nudge who was contemplating the offer and then gave me a pleading look as well.

Finally I sighed and nodded. My mom beamed with success, and Nudge squealed in delight before they both started to blab on and on about things we could do with these mystery guys.

"Wait, how old are these guys anyways?" I asked, pulling my mom and Nudge out of their rant.

"Oh, they're twins. They're a year older than you though." My mom said, making a U-turn into the airport parking lot.

"So then _why_ again do we have to show them around if they're older thanus?"

"Well, this is a new place to them. They won't know where anything is and will probably get lost..." Mom said while scanning the lanes for a parking spot.

I snorted and took out my cell phone that had started to buzz in my pocket.

**Dee: Where the hell are you and Nudge? **

**Me: At the airport.**

**Dee: WHY?**

**Me: Picking up my mom's friend and her sons. Why?**

**Dee: Because we're all at Chan's house and waiting for you. We're supposed to go out tonight for Luka's birthday, remember?**

**Me: Oh, crap. Can you guys wait for awhile? Nudge and I'll try to be there in like 3 hours…**

**Dee: Fine… See you later.**

I slid my phone shut and shoved it back in my pocket just as my mom finished parking.

"Was that Dee you were texting?"

"Yep," I said getting out of the car before my mom. "Nudge and I have to meet up with Dee, Chan, and Luka later okay? It's Luka's birthday and we want to celebrate."

"Okay, but you'll have to bring Viv's sons with you if they want to go." My mom commanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said and we began to walk to the airport to pick Viv and her mystery sons up.

**So…There's the first chapter. I realise that there are grammar mistakes but I suck at grammar and don't really care. I hope you liked it if you read it. I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Twins

**Living with Arrogance **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

**So it's been awhile, but here is the new chapter!**

Poor; in one word, that's what we are. Poor.

"Nick, wake up your brother, the planes about to land."

"Sure mom." I said to the honey blonde and green eyed woman beside me.

I turned to my brother James otherwise known as Iggy and began to poke his face.

"Fang, go away, I'm sleeping." Iggy grumbled.

"Ig, you aren't asleep. 5 seconds ago you were shoving peanuts down your throat." I said, punching my honey blonde and blue eyed twin.

Though Iggy and I are twins, we don't really look alike. We have the same facial structure and build, but instead of blue eyes and a mop of honey blonde hair, I have a mop of black hair and dark brown-almost black eyes with flecks of gold. Our personalities are pretty different too; Iggy is the social party boy that is basically always talking or making out with a random girl and I'm the seemingly emotionless brick wall that parties with his idiot brother and rarely ever talks.

"Screw off Fang." Yeah, my nickname is Fang; I guess it fits my appearance.

The pilot said something over the speaker and then the plane started to land. The wheels touched the ground and so began our summer.

**(Awhile later, still Fang's POV)**

"Viv we're over here!" A platinum blonde woman shrieked with excitement as she charged towards us. The woman flung her arms around my mom's neck and they started spinning around.

"Mom, stop it. You're embarrassing us _all_." A tall girl, about my age, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said annoyed with a mocha skinned girl standing beside her.

"Aw, but Maxine, I haven't seen Viv in _years_!" The blonde woman pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Ha ha, it's okay Val, my sons are probably embarrassed too." My mom said happily releasing herself from Val's hug.

"Fine," Val said sighing, "anyways, these are my daughters, Maxine and Monique." She said, pointing first to the fair skinned girl that had spoken first and then to the still yet to speak mocha skinned girl.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! Well, these are my sons Nick and James." My mom said pointing to me and Iggy.

"This is great, every one is getting acquainted!" Val said over enthusiastically. "Well, let's head to the car!" She shouted and began marching off towards an exit. We all followed behind her.

The drive back to their—I mean our house— was filled only with the excited chatter between my mom and Val. Maxine was on her iPod, Monique was (somehow) painting her nails, Iggy was staring at Monique's chest, and I was looking out the window.

"Oh! Max, you and Nudge need to get over to Chan's house right?" Their mom said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah we do. Can you drive us there now?" Maxine—I mean Max—said.

"Yup, it's on the way back… One condition though, you need to bring Nick and James with you to meet up with your gang." Val said carefree.

I chocked; did she just say gang?

"Mom, it's not a gang. Kaze no raidāzu is a club. There's a _huge_ difference." Monique—I mean Nudge—said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry… But you still need to bring Nick and James." Val said meekly.

Max sighed.

"Fine, just drive." Max said before going back to her music.

**It was short… But I now need to get to doing my boat load of homework! Sorry! Anyways I'll try to update again sooner, keep reading! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting KNR

**Living with Arrogance **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

**(Hiding behind Max and Fang) I know it's been a long time since I updated! I'm sorry! It's just that I've been really busy with other parts of my life and haven't really gotten a chance to update!**

Max POV:

As soon as we pulled up in front of Chan's house I jumped out of the car and bounded to the front door with Nudge, Nick, and James behind me. I pounded on the oak door.

"Oi! Chan open up!" I hollered.

"Yeah, yeah; hold your horses Maximum Ride!" Chan called through the door, using my KNR name; not all of us have one.

Chan opened the door and I almost doubled over laughing.

"Chan… What the hell happened to you?" I said, stifling my laughter; Nudge on the other hand was laughing openly and the guys were standing there surprised.

"I let Dee dress me up as an anime character…again." Chan said embarrassed.

I looked her over. She looked like "Sailor Jupiter" from Sailor Moon.

"Jeez, you know you have to stop letting her do that to you." Nudge said through laughs.

Chan rolled her eyes and curiously looked behind me.

"Who are the kakkoii otokonoko-tachi?" Kakkoii otokonoko-tachi means 'hot guys'.

"Chan, you aren't the Japanese one. Stop speaking Japanese." I said annoyed. "Anyways I'll explain soon, but they have to hang out with KNR for the summer."

"Oh, well you should talk to Dee about that… Anyways, come in." Chan said opening the door wider for the 4 of us to go inside.

"Hey." Nudge and I said walking into the basement where Luka and Dee were sitting. Dee was fixing a bright orange wig on Luka's head.

"Hey." They said back to us.

I looked Luka over just as Dee and Luka were looking Nick and James over.

"So… Dee, why are you, Luka, and Chan dressed up as anime characters?" I asked, slightly scared of the awaiting answer.

"Because, for Luka's birthday, we're going to…An anime café…!" Dee said triumphantly. I sighed; this meant that Dee had to dress me up.

"Oh, so who's everyone going as?"Nudge asked.

"Well Luka is going to go as Kyo Sohma, Chan as you've discovered, Sailor Jupitor, and I'm going as Yuuki Cross. By the way, who are _they_?" Dee said and asked towards the guys.

"I'm Nick, I go by Fang though, and this is my twin brother James who goes by Iggy. We're Max's new roommates for an unknown amount of time." Nick—I mean Fang—said stoically.

Dee began tapping her chin; oh no.

"I have the perfect costume for you then! Fang will go as Tamaki Suou, Iggy as Shigure Sohma, Max as Haruhi Fujioka and Nudge as Tohru Honda!" Dee proclaimed.

"Uh… Sorry, but we don't watch manga or read anime." Iggy said.

"…Its watch _anime_ or read _manga;_ you baka..." Dee said annoyed that they didn't do the said activities.

"Whatever, they'll learn. Anyways, they are living with Nudge and I for some unknown amount of time and they'll be hanging out with us also." I said, starting to look through the basement closet for the costumes and wigs.

Dee grunted and then went back to adjusting Luka's wig.

I pulled out the 4 costumes and threw 2 of them at the guys.

"Okay, put those on and Dee and I will help with the details." I said, starting to slip off my t-shirt.

"What? Get changed _right_ here?" Fang asked, trying not to look at me.

"Uh, yeah…" Nudge said.

"Well I don't mind!" Iggy said with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes and continued to get changed. I rolled my eyes and went back to getting changed.

**(A few hours later, in front of anime café, Fang's POV)**

The past few hours, had to have been some of the most strange of my life. I had been introduced to Max's club and then I was dressed up as a Japanese character that is apparently named Tamaki Suou.

Now I was standing with Iggy, Max, Dee, Luka, Chan, and Nudge in front of an anime café and Dee was going around making sure our costumes were perfect.

I was dressed in a blue blazer with a crest, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. I also had a blonde wig on and blue contact lenses. Iggy had a black wig on, dark brown contacts, a robe (which is apparently called a kimono), and had dog ears on his head. Max was wearing the same outfit as me, except she didn't have any wig on or contact lenses. Nudge was wearing a mousy brown wig with ribbons, a Japanese school uniform, and blue contact lenses.

"Okay, everything is perfect! Let's go in." Dee said with a grin. We all nodded and walked into the anime café.

When we got in I was surprised to find a huge array of costumes, hair colours, and people in general.

"Okay people, into character!" Dee said to us. We all started to do what Dee and Max had told us to do at the house.

I quickly looked down at the writing on my arm.

"Um…Haruhi dearest, daddy wants to see you, um, dressed as a girl?" I read off. Max rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki senpai, I'm not you're daughter." Max looked over at Dee annoyed, "Dee, do we really have to read the lines?"

Dee thought about it and sighed.

"Fine, do whatever."

**I didn't describe everyone's costumes… Sorry! But you can google the character! Sorry if some of my Japanese translations were wrong… I was using google translator and it isn't always right! I know it was short…. But I'll try to update within the next week! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate and other things

**Living with Arrogance **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

**It's been about **_**forever**_** since I updated. SORRY!**

Fang POV:

Max and I were sitting at a round table in the anime café; Max was ordering us some food.

"So, what exactly are you ordering?"

"Chocolate…"

I looked at her in wonder. She had been actually ordering for the past _10 minutes_.

"In 10 minutes, the _only_ thing you have ordered… is _chocolate_?"

Max shrugged.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that _poor_ boy?" Max smirked at me and put an emphasis on 'poor'.

"Wazzup, bro?" Iggy beamed as he stumbled up to Max and me. He had is arms lazily slung across the shoulders of two different girls.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he winked at me. Max rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ig—gy when are we going to go to that place you told us about?" One of the girls desperately whined to my idiot brother.

"We can leave for the house when my other friends are ready to go." Iggy said with a stupid grin.

"Oh hell to the no; you are not bringing _them_ back to _my_ house." Max snarled.

The two girls eyes widened and they unclasped themselves from Iggy, then took off towards the other side of the café. Iggy frowned and turned to Max.

"You made my dates leave… Oh well, guess this means _you_ and _I_ can have _fun_." Iggy said with a grin.

Max glared at him and he turned pale as a sheet.

"Ig, I suggest you turn around before she turns you to stone." Dee said coming up behind him.

Iggy nodded and turned to leave, probably to look for the others or some other girls.

"So Max, I was thinking since its Luka's birthday, we should take out the bikes. It's been half of forever since we rode." Dee said with a grin.

"Well we could… Sure why not." Max said with a ravenous grin.

"Um, pardon me for asking. But what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see; _poor_ boy." Max said with a grin just as a waitress set down a huge plate of chocolates.

**(Few hours later, everyone is back at Dee's house. Fang POV)**

Dee pressed the small red button on her house keys. The garage door lurched to life and began opening. Inside there were 5 shining motorbikes, all with their own name and the KNR decal.

"Wow…" Iggy said astonished.

Everyone (other than Iggy and I) stepped forward to a bike and climbed on.

I looked closer and read out the names. Luka's said Rukka in an elegant yet jagged script, Chandra's had Chandora printed on it in a fiery red streak; Nudge's had Kozuku in a bubbly script. Max's bike had Saidi raido on it in a fluent bold font, and Dee's bike had Yokubō on it in a flowery print.

Dee noticed me studying all the names with wonder and chuckled.

"They all mean our names in Japanese. Max's is two words though since we call her 'Maximum Ride'." Dee said with a faint smile. "Now choose your bikes boys."

I cocked and eyebrow at Max, as to ask why she was given that nickname. She only shrugged.

"If you want to know why we call her that, then I suggest you ride with her." Chan said with a silly grin.

I nodded and got on the back of Max's bike, Iggy on the back of Nudge's.

They all revved their bikes and we took off into the light of the shining moon. Max hollered with laughter and I had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Anyways, it was a short update… Heehee ^_~ they all have a name in Japanese…Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	5. Chapter 5: FWB?

**Living with Arrogance **

**So I know it's been FOREVER since I updated…. But if with this chapter the fanfiction reaches at least 30 reviews, then I will put a conscious effort into updating at least twice a week. Also, just to clarify, Iggy is NOT blind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Fang POV:

Silver blades of moonlight cut across the bikes as we weaved in and out of trees, and I, Nick "Fang" Carter, was ready to pee myself on _Max's_ motorbike. Of course if I did that, she would either throw me off the back or turn around and strangle me; maybe she would even _castrate_ me. I contemplated the thought and decided that Fang juniors in the future would be entertaining, so I held the mix of fear, adrenaline, and excitement in.

"Are you doing all right up there with that psycho, Fang?" Dee hollered from behind us with a clear chime of pure joy in her voice. I could practically hear Max's eyebrows fly up before she whirled the bike around to face Dee.

"Hmm…. Calling adorable and innocent me psycho, Dee?" Max said with an amused smirk.

"In _what_ world are _you_ innocent and adorable?" Luka yelled as he raced towards us on his bike.

"Luka, _you_ know just how innocent and adorable _I_ can be." Max said with a grin and a wink before passing him. I myself was holding on for dear life as Max weaved in and out of the trees while everyone was behind us.

Max's last comment made me wonder what she meant, but I pushed it aside and continued holding onto her slim waist like my life depended on it, which at that point, it probably did.

Max POV:

Fang's big and warm hands were clasped around my waist. It was totally romantic… Nope, just kidding, I'm actually ready to chop off his stupid hands and shove them up his back door. I mean I don't want to be mean, but this should be something that I do _only_ with KNR, not with two random guys I just met.

Nude rode up beside me and cocked her eyebrow as if to ask, "What the hell is with the crazy murderer look", I only shrugged and tilted my head back a little to indicate it was Fang. She looked at me like I was crazy since she was obviously enjoying Iggy whispering most likely perverted things in her ear.

We continued riding and I could feel Luka staring at me, or more likely at Fang. I could imagine the wary and protective look he was giving him. It made sense since we were childhood friends, as well as currently, friends with benefits.

Now most of you are probably thinking, "WHAT! NO!" But really, having Luka as my friend with benefits is pretty good; neither of us gets heart broken or has to really commit to a relationship. Everyone in KNR has accepted, heck even my mom has approved of it! Unlike Nudge, I don't have the need to feel a constant security from a guy; I can stand on my own!

Also, just to say so that you don't all completely freak out, we do have ground rules; simple rules, but still rules. The number one rule is of course, not to fall in complete and utter love with each other.

(Couple of hours later, everyone returned home. Figure our the POV for yourself)

"Alright, so since Viv and I trust you all, Max and Fang in one room, Iggy and Nudge in the other." The seemingly always enthusiastic Val beamed. Iggy and Nudge seemed happy, but my roommate and I openly gaped.

How could my mom do this? I mean she _knows_ that Luka likes to visit at night! Plus, why do I have to room with Sir Tall Dark and Emo?  
>"Bro, you're going to catch flies if you gape like that." Iggy said teasingly to Fang. Fang shut his mouth and looked like he was going to comment, but stayed silent.<p>

I on the other hand was fuming, before I could say something I would regret I stomped up the stairs and hollered from the top. "I'm staying at Luka's!"

"Maxine Martinez!" My mom yelled up to me, but I was already in my room and getting a change of clothes ready.

Just as I was started to climb through my window to crossover onto Luka's side balcony, Fang burst in, looking concerned.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stay with a _guy_?" Fang asked. I only looked at him.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're a guy, since I felt your hard-on while we were on the bike, so how's it any different? Besides, I trust my childhood friend more than you." I said with a snarky tone. Fang gaped again as his face turned beet red.

"Uh…. Well…. Um…." He began to stutter.

"Save it, _poor_ boy." I said and climbed out the window.

Fang POV:

So it turns out that my held in adrenaline had decided to travel down south without me noticing. Max though, _had _noticed it. I was completely embarrassed as she climbed through the window and onto Luka's side balcony.

Frustrated, for I don't know why, I flopped onto her bed when something slipped out the side. I picked up the small silvery packet before flinging it back in surprise.

"Why the hell does Max have condoms hidden in her mattress?" I whispered to myself with furrowed eyebrows. I looked over at Luka's room that had drawn curtains and fully shut windows, and then it hit me. Max and Luka were doing the _deed_.

**Muahaha…. So this is very different from my usual style of fanfiction plotting. Anyways, Fang seems to be getting a little worried lol. Well now, time for me to go study for math _ Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	6. Chapter 6: Wall juniors?

**Living with Arrogance **

**Kay, well I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for by the wanted time, but whatever, it's fine. Anyways, most of you have probably been like, "OMG NO! MAX AND LUKA! NO!" Well, I guess you're going to have to read this next chapter to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

Luka looked dismissive as he watched me walk through his balcony doors.

"Trouble at home again?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I'm here to have crazy and passionate sex with your _wall_." I countered sarcastically.

"Enjoy, just remember the protection. I don't feel the need to have Mr. Wall juniors running around." Luka replied, burying his head under his body pillow.

"Aw… But they would be so cute." I teased, flopping down next to Luka on his giant bunk bed. His dad made it himself, chrome barring and queen sized mattresses on both frames.

"Yeah, they would, but I think our little Luka junior will be cuter." Luka said, looking up at me. I only laughed and covered his face with a pillow. "Anyways, I think it's about time we told everyone about… you know…" Luka stated, nervously looking at my stomach.

"Luka, we don't need to tell them yet. Besides, it's _your_ fault anyways." I replied lazily.

"Well not really. It's the cheap _companies_ fault." He said back, rolling his eyes.

I shrugged and climbed up to the top bunk.

"Whatever. We can still wait to tell everyone. All the books say that it's better to wait until the first 4 months are up, just in case of a _miscarriage_." I said, starting to crawl under the familiar sheets on the top bunk.

"Well judging by how you were riding tonight, I think you _want_ that to happen." Luka said, concerned.

"Hmm… Well not everyone dreams of being a teen parent, Luka. Besides, it would be _so_ weird for the baby when it got older and asked about its parents. I mean what would we say, that it was an _accident_ between two _friends_?" I said, frustrated.

"Well _first_ of all, the baby is not an '_it'_. _Second_ of all, I would _marry_ you of course; and last, we aren't _just_ friends. We're best friends, and friends with benefits." Luka countered.

"We both know that the friend with benefits thing isn't _that_ serious, we just happened to both be drunk that night. Anyways, let me sleep." I said, already closing my eyes.

"Alright, night M&M's," Luka replied contently; using my old nickname.

Fang POV:

I paced back and forth. I couldn't stop wondering. I mean, what _are they_ doing over there! Max is a year younger, making her 17. What if something goes wrong? Oh no, what if there is going to be a Max and Luka junior in the near future?

I stopped myself there. I mean, why would _I_ care? Far as I care, Max is a family friend that I'm living with for the next while. None of my business what she does in her free time, right?

But if that's true, then why _do_ I care so much?

I spent the rest of the night on Max's empty bed, contemplating different possibilities of what two 17 year olds could be doing in a darkened room. But every thought led back to the same root; sex.

The next morning I woke up and the window was still exactly the same as Max had left it last night, half open and looking directly at the side balcony.

**H.U.B! Say what! Luka and Max might be expecting a kid? Well now, I'm ready for all the possibly scary reviews! (Hiding behind KNR and Iggy and Fang) Well I will try to update soon! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	7. Chapter 7: Chinese food and A&F?

**Living with Arrogance **

**So I have received my share of hate reviews _ Oh well. Now for the next chapter! … But first…**

**PURPLE UNICORN BUTTS!**

**(and the legal stuff)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

A sweet and warm scent filled my nose and I snuggled in closer. Now, _most_ girls would freak out if they smelled something like that and found that there was something (or someone) to snuggle into. But I didn't. I already knew _where_ I was and _what_ had happened, since it _is_ a regular occurrence. I was simply asleep on Luka's top bunk where Luka had joined me. Most likely because I had been having another nightmare and wouldn't stop thrashing around all night.

"Morning Max," Luka smiled, "you know, I want to wake up next to you _every_ morning like this."

Before I could reply to his lovey-dovey greeting I ended up having to launch myself off his bed and into his attached bathroom; Morning Sickness. I sat there retching into the porcelain for a few seconds before Luka was in there patting my back and holding my hair back for me.

"See, we need to tell them. That way you can get all the prenatal things you _need_." Luka said with a frown.

"Look, we still have the possibility of a miscarriage, so until that possibility is gone; I don't way to say _anything_ to the others." I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before washing my face. I could feel Luka staring at me as I walked back into his room and flopped on the bottom bunk.

"At least tell Nudge, please Max." Luka pleaded.

"No. Now don't you have a job to get to?" I asked, changing the subject and looking at my watch. Luka glanced at the wall clock and cursed under his breath before getting dressed and bolting out of his room.

"We aren't finished with this conversation." He called back to me as he made his way down the hall. I sighed and shook my head, knowing he meant it.

Fang POV:

I was already fully awake and still lounging on her bed, when Max crawled through her open window. She didn't even notice me as she made her way to her attached bathroom. I sighed and climbed off her bed to go downstairs.

When I got downstairs I was instantly bombarded by the smell of…Chinese food? Confused, I looked around and saw Iggy and Nudge practically sucking each other's face's off on the leather couch that could be seen from the kitchen archway and my mom and Val walking out the door.

Wanting to know what was going on; I marched into the living room and chucked a pillow at the back of Iggy's head; they instantly separated.

"Bro, what the hell was that for?" Iggy glared.

"I want to know what's going on."

"Well mom and Val just left for work and Nudge and I were having an intimate moment." Iggy said as I remembered that Val had scored my mom a job at the law firm she worked at.

"If that was intimate, I would hate to see passionate." I said teasingly as I walked back to the kitchen to eat the left over Chinese food.

Max POV:

A couple of hours after getting back to my own house I had to drag Nudge, Iggy, and Fang to meet up with the Chan and Dee over at Dee's house.

"Hey Dee, so what's up for today?" Nudge asked as she entered the room, for some reason she was getting a piggy back ride from Iggy.

"Well we were thinking of heading over to the mall to meet up with Luka for a late lunch and then go for a ride on the bikes." Dee said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, let's go." Iggy said with a stupid grin.

We then all piled into Dee's 8-seater van and began driving over to the local mall. When we got there we were greeted by a shirtless Luka. Fang gave him a weird look.

"Hey guys," Luka smiled then turned to Fang, "I work over at A&F." Fang nodded. We all then walked to the food court.

**(time skip)**

"I'm full." Chan said before letting out a small burp. We all turned towards her and burst out laughing.

After cleaning up out table we headed back to the parking lot to head back to Dee's house.

When we got there we all hopped on the motor bikes and rode around town for awhile, afterwards we stopped at a local park.

Fang POV:

Riding the bikes was an amazing feeling, but then again, so was all of us falling asleep under the trees at the park we had stopped at.

A few hours after falling asleep we all woke up at around the same time. All of us freaking out since we had woken up in a…science lab?

**OMG they woke up in a science lab! And Luka is getting all lovey-dovey with Max despite their ground rules? Hmm…. What will happen? Now Iggy and Nudge having face sucking sessions in the morning while Fang looks for breakfast? What'll happen now? Keep reading to find out! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	8. Chapter 8: Flash to Fang's past

**Living with Arrogance **

**(Frowning in an ultimate depression from a corner) Okay, so I have received a lot of hater reviews. But I do agree with them. Don't worry, this whole "Max + Preggo = You Killing Me" (quoted from faithful reader, **_**Serenaisbestezrq387**_**) problem will be resolved in either this or the next few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

We were all still at the park, but we were standing around the thrashing Fang.

"_Poor_ boy, wake up already! We're going to leave you here." I said with a ticked off scowl as I nudged him with my converse.

"No! Get away from me, freaks! I don't want to be an experiment! Holy crap; what's with that needle!" Fang cried, still thrashing around like a madman.

We all exchanged a confused look, except for Iggy who seemed to know what was going on. Iggy slowly knelt down to his brother and gently shook him. Fang's eyes instantly flew open, but they were filled with scared tears.

"Fang, its okay; we aren't in California." Iggy whispered soothingly.

We were all still confused and Iggy noticed, but he only gave us a look as if to say he would tell us later. We all nodded and started walking back to the bikes.

"So Fang, you want to tell me about what just happened back there?" I asked Fang once we had gotten ahead of the others on the ride back.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with Luka?" He countered.

"I will, but only if you tell me what just happened." I said, as if challenging him.

"Fine, but it was just a nightmare about something that happened a long time ago, so everything is fine now." I nodded and he continued, "When Ig and I were about 8 we had decided to run away from home with our friend Ash. Everything was going fine I guess, until we ran into a group of guys in suits at the park. At the time they looked like those guys you see in all the spy movies, chiselled features, intimidating, you get the idea, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't believe you just said 'chiselled features'" I said with a grin.

"Whatever. Anyways, they offered us spy training, since they had noticed our gawking eyes. We thought it was cool so we took up their offer and got in a really fancy looking limo with them. Looking back at it, I know it definitely was the wrong choice."

"Wow wait, you're telling me that you got in a limo with a bunch of random guys you didn't even know?" I said, shocked by his stupidity.

"Yes I did. Now, after that we drove for a bit, and then suddenly this strange gas filled the back seat where Iggy, Ash, and I were. Next thing I knew I woke up in a dog crate in a Science lab. Iggy and Ash were on either side of me and at the time they were giving Ash this weird needle. Ash was still unconscious so she couldn't fight back." Fang's voice seemed to crack whenever he talked about Ash.

"You know, actually if you don't want—" Fang cut me off.

"When they gave Ash the needle, her body started to spasm. Her eyes had shot open and she was screaming, almost as if someone was murdering her family in front of her and making her watch every moment." Fang took a deep breath. "A few minutes after the screaming started, a huge group of police broke into the room. The guys that had taken us got arrested and Iggy, Ash, and I had been taken to a nearby hospital where we met with out parents."

"Wait, what? Ash is a girl?" I asked, trying to get him off topic, since I didn't really want to hear the end to his back story anymore.

"Yeah, Ash was short for Ashley. But yeah, anyways, when we got to the hospital Ash was rushed over to the ER while Iggy and I just had to get a few stitches and bandages for a few minor cuts. A few hours later a doctor came out and Ash's parents started crying, while mine consoled them. No one would tell me or Iggy what was going on. It turned out that the kidnappers had injected Ash with some strange serum that seemed to have bird DNA in it and that no matter when they did they couldn't get it out of her blood stream." Fang gulped and my face was stuck in a blank stare as I continued to drive the motorcycle. "Ash died on the operating table. She was only 8 years old, Max. An 8 year old shouldn't have to die because of some sick group of people." Fang was gasping, and I could tell he was trying not to cry; I myself though had allowed the tears to run down my cheeks in silence.

"Oh gosh, that's terrible. You know, if I tell you what's going on with Luka now, it might seem stupid." I sniffled.

"No, it was our deal, cough it up Maxine Martinez." Fang demanded, back to his composed and serious self.

"Fine… Okay, so Luka and I have always been really close, and so about a year ago we decided to get even closer. We both didn't want to get hurt, so we became… friends with benefits." I finished quickly. Fang took it impassively. "I also might be and probably am, pregnant with Luka's baby." I spat out quickly. Suddenly Fang made a choking noise, thinking the idiot had choked out his own tears and spun around, forgetting I was driving the bike at over 50 km and hour.

Suddenly I heard screeching tires and terrified screams from the others who must have caught up with us. The last thing I saw was Luka jumping off his stopped bike and rushing towards us with everyone else not far behind. Then I simply blacked out.

**Well so this chapter was more than slightly depressing… But that problem that has been mentioned before is being fixed. Anyways, now you know why Fang is Mr. Tall Dark and Emo a majority of the time. Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	9. Chapter 9: Ash and Luka who?

**Living with Arrogance **

**Okay people, so I lost a lot of readers =(**

**But it serves me right for changing the original plot so much. But for you people still reading, I'm officially going to fix this problem! Anyways, read this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

**Luka POV (this is new O_O):**

God damn it! Of course, just _my_ luck; the girl I have been secretly in love with since I _met_ her is in the freaking hospital after a bike accident. But really, I blame _myself_. She must have been freaking out about the baby again. But the baby…Oh god, what if it's dead, what will happen to Max; will she be traumatized? No, it's too terrible to even think about. I mean really I should—

"Yo, earth to Luka." Dee said, waving her worried hands in front of my face. "We don't need another KNR' in the hospital, dip stick." She grumbled.

"Dee can you please be quiet? As you can see Nudge is having a mental breakdown and _needs_ silence." Iggy barked; cradling Max's sister who is also now his girlfriend.

"Well sorry, but last time _I_ checked, Nudge isn't the one in _critical_ condition!" Dee countered aggressively.

"Guys, just _shut up_ already. Yelling and arguing isn't going to save Max and Fang right now." Chan said quietly from her corner of the private waiting room.

I sighed and got up to get a coffee. A few minutes when I came back everyone was sitting apart (except Iggy and Nudge) and Max's mom and Viv had arrived. There was also a doctor in there talking to them. I took a seat down across from Dee and listened to what the doctor was saying.

"Hello, are you _all_ with Nick and Maxine?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Well it appears as though they both received a lot of trauma to the head. From what we gather, it was a head on collision. There was a lot of bleeding and may even be some memory loss, but they should be stable within a few hours. You can visit when they regain consciousness." The doctor was reading this all off the clipboard he held in his tanned hands. He began to walk out, leaving us all solemnly looking down at the ground, when he remembered something and jogged back in.

"Ah yes, we are also sorry to report that the _baby_ Maxine was carrying did not survive." He bowed his head and left the room before any of us could say anything.

I looked around the room, and everyone was either gaping or glaring daggers at me.

"So Luka, why do I have the feeling _you_ were the one that made my daughter pregnant?" Val growled.

"Luka, what the freaking hell is _wrong_ with you?" Chan gaped.

"Really Luka, with your best friend, are you really _that_ big of an idiot?" Dee sighed with dagger eyes.  
>"You made my sister <em>pregnant<em>; you bastard!" Nudge screamed.

"I mean I was sort of worried about you two being friends with benefits, but I trusted you! How dare you, deflower my _daughter_ without permission!" Val shrieked in rage.

"Wait, everyone shut up and let him explain." Iggy said, glaring at me, but still urging me to talk.

"Well, one night after a party we were both kind of drunk…and so things happened. It was all an accident, but Max didn't want to make any of you worry." I said sheepishly.

Max's mom sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh Luka… You know that you and her, or any of KNR, can tell me _anything_. Imagine what could have happened if she didn't just lose the baby. It would have ruined her life and closed off so many opportunities." Val sighed.

"I know… We were both just scared.

"Whatever, I know you would have been a good dad." She said before leaving the room, probably to blow off some steam.

We all sat there in silence after that. Eventually we fell asleep. In the morning a nurse came by.

Max POV:

I knew where I was, but not why.

I stared up at the blank and dreary hospital room walls. It wasn't a private room; I was sharing it with a dark haired boy who looked very serene while he slept in the bed beside me. His chart paper said "Nick Carter" and he had bandages on his head and a cast on his arm. He was also covered in cuts and bruises.

I guess he and I were in a similar condition, since I also had bandages on my head, cuts and bruises all over, and a cast on, but on my leg. I didn't feel any pain though; it was like someone had shot me with anaesthesia.

"Hello Max, some people are here to visit you and Nick." A friendly looking nurse said, as she smiled and gently shook "Nick" awake. Just as he woke up, a group of people walked in. Almost instantly I recognized them. There was Dee, Chan, Nudge, and my mom, but there were also 3 other people with them that I didn't recognize.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mom asked with concern.

"I'm fine mom. But who are these people?" I asked, pointing first at Nick and then at the other 3 people. My mom's face scrunched up and one of the unfamiliar boys, the one with the dusty brown hair, dropped his gaze on me.

"Max, don't you remember? That's Luka, one of your best friends, your friend with benefits, and was almost your baby daddy." Dee asked.

"What? I was pregnant? And how is he my best friend! I don't even know him, and friends with benefits? I would never do anything so smutty!" I gasped. How could Dee be trying to tell me all of this?

The dusty haired boy, apparently Luka, looked up at me with sad eyes.

"But M&M, it's all true." He said solemnly.

"It can't be, and why are you calling me some stupid nickname?" I snarled.

Luka's face darkened and he gripped his hand into a fist. He looked at the other guy next to him and they nodded heads. Luka left the room and I crossed my arms in triumph.

"You see? He couldn't possibly have known me that well to give up so easily." I said with conquest.

"But Max, that really was who we said he was." My mom sighed with a furrowed brow. I brushed the thought aside.

"Whatever. Anyways, who are these other people?"

"Well sis, that mom's friend Viv, Iggy, my boyfriend and Viv's son, and then there is Fang, Iggy's fraternal twin brother." Nudge said trying to lighten the mood, while pointing at each of them.

"Okay… So how did this happen?" I asked, itching to take off the stupid cast.

"You and Fang were in a biking accident. That's all we know." Chan said quietly.

Fang POV:

The people in the room were exceptionally loud to someone who had just woken up. They were all also having a conversation. I recognized everyone in the room, but I did feel like something small was missing. But I brushed that away and spoke up.

"Uh, well excuse me? I just woke up, but I would enjoy going back to sleep." I grumbled.

Everyone turned to me.

"Sorry, Fang, but we are trying to get Max to remember how you guys got into the accident." Val said frown.

"Oh, I remember." I piped up.

"Then don't just sit there, tell us!" Dee yelled.

I winced. "Well we were ahead of everyone, and I was telling Max something… I think it was about— "Suddenly my mind went blank.

"About what, what was it?" My mom urged.

I struggled, before sighing. "I…I don't remember. But I think it was something sad…" I said.

"Was it about Ash?" Iggy asked eyes sad and tired.

"Who's that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Iggy looked like he was going to say something, but my mom put a hand on his arm.

"Okay then, don't answer… Anyways we were riding and suddenly I choked for some reason, I think it was because Max told me she was pregnant, and Max spun the bike around to make sure I was okay. She must have forgotten we were going really fast and we got hit by this huge truck. Then I blacked out." I said contently.

"Excuse me, right here!" Max said obnoxiously. I felt some pity for her. She had lost her baby and didn't even remember any of her relationship with Luka.

Before anyone could say anything else, a doctor and a nurse walked in and took everyone outside. I looked over at Max, she appeared to be frustrated and confused. I guess I was too. I mean, who was Ash?

**So, the Max+preggo problem is gone. But I guess now there are more problems to sort out. Pretty long chapter I guess. Now I need some serious down time, I got injured at a competition practise fro swimming. Please keep reading…Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	10. Chapter 10: Jaded

**Living with Arrogance **

**Well from looking at last chapter's reviews, I take it that I'm back on everyone's good side? Either way, this next chapter is here! Also, just before I start, I got a lot of questions about my injury. It is only a knotted muscle from training and should be gone in a few days. Also, it is possible for a person to lose parts of their memory and forget people who were significant in their lives. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

I was absolutely jaded. I couldn't take it anymore, just sitting here in the hospital bed. Sure I had a few injuries, but hell with that! I can still move and that's all that matters.

"Max, can you stop mind pacing?" An irritated Fang asked me from his bed. I snorted and glared at him.

"How can you just sit there and…read?" I cried.

"Well, unlike you, I can stay in one place for more than 10 minutes." He said frankly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, this is still boring. Let's talk about you, since I have absolutely no idea who you are." I said with a new wave of aggravating boredom coming.

Fang sighed, put down his book, and turned to look at me.

"Fine princess," he said sarcastically.

"Did you just—"

"Yes, I did, now get over it." Fang said with a smirk.

"Hmph."

"Okay, well, first off. My name is Nick Carter, but everyone calls me Fang. Don't ask why, I don't know. Other than just being known as Fang, in the past week we have known each other, you have called me 'Poor boy', 'Baka', 'Wimp', and lastly, 'Mr. Tall Dark and Emo.' James Carter, Iggy, is my fraternal twin brother." Fang said with clearly no interest in the conversation.

"Okay, well how do we know each other?"

"Our moms are childhood friends. My family fell into debt and we have moved in with your family for the time being." Fang paused, and then smirked, "You and I are also sworn star-crossed lovers, engaged to other people and forbidden to love each other."

I gaped; then I glared at him and chucked my pillow at his face.

"Okay fine, we aren't lovers or engaged to other people." Fang chuckled. "But Iggy, my mom, and I are living with you."

"Oh, okay then." I said.

"So, you really don't remember anything before the crash?" Fang asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing. It's like my slate was wiped clean. It kind of pisses me off. What about you? Iggy was mentioning something about someone named Ash." I countered.

"Oh. Well I'm not sure who Iggy was talking about, but it feels like something is missing from my past." Fang said, with sad eyes.

"Well whatever we are both forgetting, the doctor said it should come back with time or all at once." I sighed.

Luka POV:

I couldn't believe it, was this some cruel joke? Or did Maxine Martinez, Maximum Ride, my M&M's, really forget me? Oh callous fate, why me? And those eyes she looked at me with! I have never in my life ever seen her look so coldly towards anyone with such an indifferent expression. Oh but the baby as well, he or she didn't make it. Now Max doesn't know who I am, I will not be a father, and I have more than likely lost my best friend forever.

"Luka. Time to leave La La Land. We're going to bring Max her KNR uniform and the one that we had made up for Fang." Chan said with a pitiful look.

I nodded earnestly and got off the cheap waiting room couch. Then, together, Chan, Dee, Iggy, Nudge, and I walked to the elevators. Viv and Val had to leave for work and had disappeared earlier today.

In the elevator everyone kept glancing at me with sympathizing eyes. I only continued to look indifferent to the outside world.

When we entered the room Fang and Max's faces brightened up, but Max's darkened when she looked at me.

"What is this unknown person doing here?" Max snapped.

"Max, whether you like it or not, you know him and he knows you." Dee said with hard eyes.

"Uh, anyways, we thought we would drop these off." Chan said with a broad smile, trying to lighten the mood. She placed the uniforms on the respective beds and stepped back.

"Okay, wow. What and…interesting uniform." Fang said with wide eyes as he picked up the neon blue skinny jeans with his good arm. Iggy chuckled.

"Don't worry bro, they aren't as bad as they seem."

"They better not be." Fang replied, studying the pants.

"Anyways, we should let you two get some more rest." Nudge said with a warm smile before ushering all of us out of the room.

Outside in the hallway the atmosphere was cold.

"Luka, don't worry, she'll remember eventually. Plus, she and Fang are being discharged in a few more days and then things should probably come back easily." Chan said warmly, trying to cheer me up.

I sighed.

"Whatever, even if she doesn't remember me, it doesn't matter. It's not going to bring back the baby, and its not going to leave her scar free." I muttered before bolting down the hall. I needed to get out of this place. The others called after me, but I only pushed harder until I felt myself burst out into the fresh air.

**Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	11. Chapter 11: OCDic Fang?

**Living with Arrogance **

**Alright, well read all this A/N first and **_**then**_** read the chapter.**

**Bill the news guy. "…in other news, fanfiction writer, JAMZD otherwise known as Jessamyn, left off her 10****th**** chapter with one of the characters bursting out of hospital doors for some fresh air. Now, some comments from our characters on this fanfiction so far…"**

**Max. "Well Bill, I don't really know what is going on since I lost part of my memory. I do have something to say though… Jessamyn, I swear to all otaku related awesomeness, if you pair me off with Mr. Tall Dark and Emo then I will hunt you down. I mean, every time he and I hook up, either one of us dies, our lives get messed up, I get pregnant, or we have some sappy love story!" **

**Bill the news guy. "Oh, well now, Jessamyn is here too, what do you have to say?"**

**Me…! "Well… I guess Max is going to have to suck it up since these angry readers crave FAX like Bella Swan/Cullen craves crazy passionate sex with Edward. Besides, would you rather Fang be some badass mafia guy?"**

**Max. "Maybe… I mean it would be sexier."**

**Bill the news guy. "Uh, well okay then… I think the readers are getting bored, so lets move on to the legal stuff and then the chapter!"**

**Other characters. "Hey! What about us!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

It's already been a few weeks since the accident, Fang and I are checking out day after tomorrow. Lately we have been allowed to walk around the hospital and that weird guy, Luka, has stopped visiting. But, sadly, that doesn't mean he has given up on me. As of now, our hospital room smells like a florists shop and also looks like a giant stuffed animal barfed in it. Fang doesn't really mind though, he and I enjoyed chucking them at the wall and trying to get them into the garbage bin.

"Hey Max, want to go up to the roof terrace?" Fang asks me.

"Sure." I reply casually and slide off the bed, remembering to grab my custom decorated KNR crutches. Fang laughs at me as I hop to the door with a determined expression as he slips in arm into an also custom decorated KNR arm sling.

We laughed and joked around all the way up to the terrace. In the past weeks we've gotten close and it really feels like I've known him forever.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Fang asks me. He and I both know that he doesn't mean after we leave the terrace.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to go back to doing whatever I did before."

"You mean being pregnant and hanging out with Luka late at night?"

"Well no, I mean being apart of KNR actively and hanging out with Dee and the others."

"When you say that, it includes Luka in the others, right?"

"God damn it, Fang! Do you have OCD or something when it comes to Luka?"

"No, I'm just secretly having a bro-mance with him and don't want you to ruin it." Fang said with a wink.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

Fang smirked. "I'm joking, you perv-minded girl."

"Not only are you poor, you are also a jerk." I said and lightly punched his good arm.

"Nah, not poor anymore; didn't your mom tell you? Our moms bought different lottery tickets and they both got the jackpots. That with the insurance money makes us millionaires…"

"Say what now?"

"I'm not joking, in fact, you, Iggy, Nudge, and I, along with our moms, are moving into this huge house just outside of the city." Fang said with an excited and serious grin.

"Wow… Guess having idiot mothers is a good thing." I said with a smile. I relaxed into the oak bench Fang and I were sitting on and closed my eyes.

"Max, what are you thinking about?"

"Not having to live next to Luka." Dee had told me in a weak attempt at getting me to remember him. Quite frankly, I don't really want to remember a guy who looks so superficial.

"Oh, you really don't like him now, do you?"

"Of course not, I mean first of all he got me pregnant and second of all if my mind doesn't want to remember him, it's probably for a good reason." I replied curtly.

Fang sighed heavily and I wondered why.

Fang POV:

I guess I should be glad that my family and Max's family are now millionaires, but in a way I'm upset. I mean, now Luka and Max won't have a chance to reconcile. But I also feel like a bad person, since I would love it if they never met again.

A few days later Max and I were discharged from the hospital. Iggy, Nudge, Chan, Dee, Val, and my mom were there to pick us up, of course they ended up carrying the crazy amount of flowers and stuffed animals that Luka had sent Max to the cars and trucks. Yes that right, cars _and_ trucks. Today we were also moving to the new house.

No POV:  
>The Carters, Martinez', and KNR drove up the winding driveway to the new Carter-Martinez mansion. They were all amazed by the sheer amazing-ness of the colonial-style mansion where they would be living.<p>

In truth, Vivienne Carter and Valencia Martinez did not receive all this money from insurance and the lottery. In truth, Valencia was now in a wild love-at-first-sight marriage with a rich company chairman who was also a gang leader and Vivienne had struck gold and her newly published book was selling by the millions. Now, no one aside from the two mothers knew this yet, and they hoped to keep it a secret, at least for the next two hours till they watched the news.

Anyways, back to them all being in awe. They quickly noticed that the front of the mansion had many guards and when they got out of the cars they were greeted by a butler and an old looking maid. Hiding behind them were Max and Nudge's new step siblings, Angelica and Gareth, otherwise known as Angel and Gazzy.

**Hmmm..… Now you're all probably thinking, "Jessamyn, why can't you ever keep the plot simple and sweet?" Well it's a simple answer, I'm a complicated person! That, and writing like this is fun! Well now, the next chapter will arrive eventually! Keep reading! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Special, Not LWA

**A Maximum Ride Christmas**

**Alright everyone, so this chapter has nothing to do with LWA, but it is Maximum Ride related! Anyways, I had to write it for school so it is pretty clean. Also, there will be an actual chapter of LWA published soon after this early Christmas Special!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS CHRISTMAS RELATED STORY!**

Ah, Christmas…Most families spend it shopping and drinking eggnog and hot cocoa around a fire, but _we_ aren't _most_ families. We are, _The Flock._ Instead, Angel discovers Santa isn't real, Fang dresses up as Santa, and well, I cause our breakfast to explode. Of course this is pretty normal for us mutants, but I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, so here is the story from the _start_.

_Day before Christmas_

"Max, what are you doing in the kitchen?" My idiotic boyfriend, Fang (a.k.a Mr. Tall Dark and Emo), called suspiciously from the living room; instead of answering right away I continued staring at the cryptic instructions on how to make gingerbread cookies.

"Nothing that's illegal!" I called back to Fang.

"Does it have to do with cooking?" He sighed.

"Maybe… What are _you_ doing?" I countered.

"I'm looking through a catalogue for Christmas gifts. I think I'm going to get Iggy and Gasman a fireworks set." He hollered.

"No, absolutely not, don't you remember what happened _last_ time we gave them store bought explosives?" I cried in horror, remembering when Iggy and Gazzy blew up Angel's prized collection of tutus and Nudge's iPod.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as your cooking." Fang said; I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

The front door to our new safe house burst open. I could hear Gazzy and Nudge arguing, Angel and her talking dog, Total, giggling, and Iggy dragging in a bag of groceries.

"Wait, my blind bird kid awesomeness can sense that Max is in the kitchen and about to cook." Iggy called out if terror.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, then raced towards to the kitchen where they all tackled me to the ground.

"Maximum Ride, what the unicorn do you think you are doing?" Nudge asked me with a cocked eyebrow.

"She was considering baking gingerbread cookies." Angel said with dread as she read my mind.

"That's it Max, you're banned from touching anything that could explode and or give us food poisoning." Fang said with a chuckle as he got off the dog pile that was still on me.

I sighed and pushed Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Angel off of me. After that I stalked to my room to take a nap.

"Max wake up!" Fang hollered, as he charged into my room.

"Out right now Mc. Brick wall," I started, "or do you want me to destroy you're laptop?"

"Fine, guess you don't want any of the chocolate cake the Iggy made while you were asleep."

I bolted up and shoved Fang past me as I pounded down the oak stairs to the dining room where instead of chocolate cake, a depressed and sad looked Angel sat. She was sniffling and tearing up a piece of paper up into little bits and pieces. I was saddened by the lack of chocolate cake but also concerned.

"Angel what happened?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Stupid Iggy told me that Santa isn't real." She grumbled.

"Oh, um…" I was kind of shocked, I mean I know that she is only 6 years old, but still, she can read minds and breathe under water…Why would she think Santa is still real?

"Max, do something about it! Iggy is being mean about it too." Angel whined.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." I said with a groan. Angel smiled and skipped out of the room, her hot pink tutu flouncing around.

I sighed and hauled myself off the chair and made my way to Iggy and Gazzy's shared room. When I got in there Iggy was hunched over at his desk and feeling different coloured blocks.

"So Ig, why did you burst Angel's childhood innocence?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Well I was tired of her being so freaking excited about some fat old guy breaking into our house and leaving random gifts around a tree." Iggy said, not at all surprised by me being there.

"Iggy, she's 6 years old and has a teddy bear. What do you expect?"

"Yeah, well she reads minds, beats the chizz out of Erasers, breathes under water…shall I continue?" Iggy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Whatever Iggy, just apologize to her." I say and walk out of the room, only to run into Fang. I quickly give him elevator eyes and then I get one of the light bulb ideas.

Fang looks at me a little worried by my devilish expression but I still grab his arm and drag him to the garage.

"Max, where the (insert swear word of choice) are you dragging me?" Fang cried.

"A fat suit shop, and then a costume store." I say with a wild grin.

"What? Why?" Fang gasps in alarm.

"We're going to turn you into Jolly Old Saint Nick." I yell with excitement. Fang groaned and looked up at the sky, as if to ask why him.

A few hours later we got home and Fang and I were hauling in a bunch of huge bags filled with the costume, the fat suit, an inflatable sleigh, and about 17 pounds of gifts.

"So Max, why exactly are we doing this again?" Fang whispered. It was already night time, and everyone was asleep. There were delicate flurries of snow drifting in the front door, so I quietly shut it.

"To teach Iggy a lesson and to make Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge happy." I say happily.

"Well then I guess we have a lot of work to do." Fang said with a sigh.

Awhile later we had finally finished setting up and Fang was getting the suit on.

"Max, do we really have to dye my hair and glue on a fake beard?" Fang asked, dreading the thought.

"No, I bought a wig and beard set." I said; Fang looked like I had just given him a trip to Hawaii.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Total now." Fang said, practically skipping out of the room to find our substitute Rudolph.

A few, minutes later Fang comes back with a hyper looking Total who had a glowing red nose on and deer antlers on. Fang nods in my direction.

"Okay, I'll go wake them up." I say, and make my way upstairs. When I get there I stop in all of the rooms and wake up the sleeping Flock members. Afterwards I bolt down the stairs before they do.

Downstairs Fang is sitting on the rocking chair beside the Christmas tree and Total is next to him. I grin and walk to the attached kitchen. I put our last good pan on the stove and take out the instant pancakes. I mean, how hard could it be?

Not very long after, 4 sleepy Flock members walk into the living room and their eyes instantly light up, all with excitement, except for Iggy who is blind.

"Ohmigawd! It's Santa!" Nudge squeals. She races and jumps on Fang's lap.

"Nudge you're hogging him!" Gazzy whines.

"What's going on?" Iggy asks.

"Everyone stop!" A frustrated Angel yells. "That isn't Santa, its Fang in a fat suit and costume." Angel moans with a frown.

I choke, I was sure she wouldn't notice. Of course, with my luck, when I choked I knocked over a carton of eggnog which landed on the instant pancakes. A millisecond later we're all ducking for cover as the stove explodes.

Fang shakes his head.

"Who know, that even you could mess up instant pancakes." Fang says with a smirk.

"No! My kitchen!" Iggy cries in horror.

A few minutes later a crew of firemen arrive and put out the fire, leaving us with a ticked off warning not to let me in the kitchen ever again.

I sigh and plop down on the couch next to Fang, who was still in his fat suit.

"What? You don't like my man chub?" Fang asks jokingly.

"No, it's just that this Christmas was ruined." I sigh.

"And whose fault was that?" Fang asks. I glare at him. "Listen Max, Angel isn't going to hold a grudge for this."

I nod my head, but that girl can be scary sometimes. I mean, she could hypnotize me if she wanted to.

"Hey Max, Fang," Angel says with a smile as she skips into the room with her new tutu on, "Thanks for such and amazing Christmas. It was truly a Flock styled holiday!"

I myself was in shock, I mean, Angel found out that Santa wasn't real, I caused the kitchen to explode, and we had to call the fire department! That just doesn't happen to normal families!

But then again, we aren't just a normal family. We are a flock, The Flock, and we never do things the normal way. So I guess this was amazing; truly the best Christmas ever.

"So, seriously, do you not like my man chub?" Fang asks, poking my face.

"Nah, it makes you look like a blob. I prefer dating a brick wall."

Fang's mouth turns into perfectly shaped 'O'.

"You mean you wouldn't be dating me if I was blob-like?" He gasps in shock.

"Probably not," I shrug, "I mean who knows." I say with a grin and step out the sliding door that I had been edging towards.

"Maximum Ride, get back here!" Fang hollers after me, but I only grin wildly and snap out my wings. Then I take off into the Christmas air, knowing my flock isn't far behind me.

So there you have it, a Maximum Ride styled Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13: The De Luca Family

**Living with Arrogance **

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed my school friendly early Christmas Maximum Ride special! Well if you didn't, well I can't blame you since I wrote it in about 10 minutes. Anyways, now to the random news dude!**

**Random News Dude: So, Desiree, do you think you're friends will be able to live with gang members?**

**Dee: Say what? You mean all those guards are part of the Yakuza?**

**(Dee falls off chair in pure shock)**

**Random News Dude: Uh, never mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

I really wondered how my mom and Viv had managed to pay off this whole house a long with everything else. I was also wondering who the 12 year old twins were, but I just brushed everything off. As long as Luka didn't show up, everything was fine.

I also wasn't the only one who looked excited, at this point Nudge appeared like she could be poked and she would be flying off the walls. But I guess that is because we saw our rooms and discovered that we all have full walk in closets that have our sizes and preferences.

From what I could see of the mansion so far, I could tell it is very high class and definitely a place meant for at least double the amount of people we are. The inside of the mansion was a shocking experience to see. The main living room was very classic and regal, while the kitchen and dining area was very modern and sleek. Our rooms were designed and furnished to our likings: Nudge's room was a very pink pop culture bedroom; Iggy's room was a gamer's heaven with consoles as far as the eye could see, or at least till the other side of the room, Fang's room was a simple and dark bedroom with modern furniture, and last, my room was a stylish almost gothic style bedroom with electric blue hues along with shades of grey.

"So everyone, what do you think?" Viv asked with a beaming smile as we all sat down in the living room.

"It's amazing!" Nudge squealed, hugging a new pair of hot pink pumps to her chest.

"It's pretty cool." Fang said impassively and before any of us could say anything else, my mom spoke up.

"Well, now I guess you are all wondering how on earth we paid for all of this…well it will be announced on the new tonight." My mom said with a happy smile. We all nodded and were then taken down to a recreation room that took up basically the entire basement.

When we got down there we found Gareth and Angelica playing air hockey on the electric table. When they noticed us enter the room they went dead silent and stopped playing.

"So uh, who are you two?" Iggy asked bluntly.

"We're not supposed to tell you yet." Gareth said with emotionless eyes.

"How come," I ask curiously, "did someone tell you not to?"

"Yeah, they want it to be a surprise." Angelica says with a bit of a smile.

"Who is 'they'?" Dee asked, obviously getting annoyed.

The twins giggle and then run off, leaving the room with their golden curls bouncing around and icy blue eyes sparkling.

"That was weird." Chan said, brushing her hair out of her face before plopping down in a giant bean bag chair.

"Yes, yes it was." Nudge said with a bit of a frown. She really doesn't like it when people don't tell her something.

The next few hours were spent playing around in the recreation room. At some point Fang and I were forced to sit down and rest since our injuries were apparently not fully healed. But I mean really, just a cast, no big deal! Anyways, not the point, for some reason Fang and I ended up throwing these weird sponge cubes at each other out of boredom and I almost got it stuck in his mouth once.

"Everyone, come on upstairs to the living room!" My mom called from the top of the stairs after a few hours of us hanging out in the basement. We all frowned a bit and hauled ourselves off the over stuffed couches anyways and made our way upstairs to the living room.

"Okay, so since I can't wait and neither can Val, we're going to just tell you straight out." Viv said enthusiastically.

We all nodded.

"As of last week I married into the De Luca family, because of this Max and Nudge are also now with the last name, De Luca. Also, Max and Nudge now have two younger step siblings, Gareth and Angelica, otherwise known as Gazzy and Angel." My mom said with a calm smile.

Now while my mom and Viv looked calm, everyone else just about choked, that is, other than Gareth—er…Gazzy and Angel.

"So you mean, that Max and Nudge are now the step daughters of the billionaire company chairman, Fonzi De Luca who is also the inconspicuous De Luka gang leader!" Dee gasped out.

"Basically yeah," Gazzy said with a grin, "welcome to the family sis." He finished, turning to me and Nudge.

Just about then I'm pretty sure I passed out form shock, but I could also have been from lack of oxygen since I was going to scream but instead shoved Fang's sleeve into my mouth.

**Well I got bored of writing for now, so I guess this is where I will leave it for now! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	14. Chapter 14: Young MasterMistress Crap

**Living with Arrogance **

**Well, well, well….Max is no longer Maxine Martinez, but Maxine De Luca! Weird initials, huh, M.D.L? Kind of sounds like a burger name, "Come to Harvey's and try our new M.D.L burger!" Ha ha, anyways, here is your chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Fang POV:

"Max? Max wake up and stop drooling on my sleeve!" I sighed, shaking the idiot awake. Once her mom and mine had announced that Max's mom had married into the De Luca family, she passed out with my sleeve in her mouth, probably to stop herself from screaming. The shell shocked Max still hadn't woken up and so everyone decided to go off and do their own thing, except for Dee and Chan who were going to head back into the city. The usually flamboyant and annoying Max was currently still clamping my sleeve in her mouth and wasn't letting go either. She also seemed to be mumbling something which caused drool to get all over my sleeve.

I sighed again and looked at her pixie length hair, wondering what she would look like with longer hair.

"Excuse me, Young Master; I have come to prepare Young Mistress Maxine for the first dinner with her step father, Master De Luca." A polite voice said from behind me. I spun around, knocking Max's head on the ground by accident at the same time, and found myself facing a girl about Max's age who had strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes that really stood out against her maid outfit.

"Sorry, but who are you?"I asked casually.

"Oh yes, sorry, I am Ella, Young Master Nick. I will be Young Mistress Maxine's personal attendant. Yours is waiting in the common study room." Ella said with a smile.

"Alright then, but I think you're going to have a hard time detaching Max from my sleeve. Also, what's with this Young Master and Young Mistress business with our real names to boot?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, well it is my job. As a maid I must treat my Masters and Mistresses with the utmost respect." Ella said with a bowed head.

"Well that must suck! Listen, from now on when talking to me, Max, my brother, or Nudge, don't bother using that polite crap. We are known as Fang, Max, Iggy, and Nudge." I said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Young Master Nick, but that would be against the rules. For me to be on such casual terms with you or any of the Young Masters and Mistresses would definitely cause trouble for everyone." Ella said with a still bowed head. I sighed and hoisted Max up bridal style, wincing a little from the sudden weight on my broken leg.

"Alright then, well I'll carry this ogre to her room for you; just show me where it is." I said, shifting Max's position a bit. Ella looked shocked by how I referred to Max, but she nodded her head and began walking.

"Also, Young Master Nick, your room is just across the hall from my Young Mistress's room." Ella said as we neared one of the many grand looking oak doors on the second floor.

"Alright, where would you like me to set Max down?" I asked.

"Ah, just on the bed. Oh and I will summon your personal attendant for you." Ella said, ruffling through a cabinet in Max's attached bathroom.

"Okay, I will wait in my room then?"

"Yes, please do. But can you wake up Young Mistress first?"

"Ah yeah, no problem Ella," I said while kneeling down to tickle Max's neck, "word of advise, the easiest way to wake up Max is either mention that there is chocolate waiting for her or tickling her neck. Either works just as well." I say with a smile as I start tickling Max's neck which causes her to bolt straight up, laughing like a little kid.

"Fang, stop!" Max shrieks in gasps between her laughter.

"Alright," I say and remove my hands from her neck, "by the way, you got drool all over my sleeve, were you dreaming about chocolate?"

"No…Wait, who's she?" Max asks with a pointed glance as she notices Ella standing by the bathroom door with a towel draped across her arm.

"Young Mistress Maxine, I am your personal attendant, Ella. Please ask me for anything you need." Ella says while curtseying.

"What with the Young Mistress crap?" Max asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a long story, Max." I say, ruffling her hair and getting off the floor. "Anyways, see you at dinner." I say and leave the room.

When I get to my room there is a very familiar face waiting for me, their dusty brown head bent down as they search through a drawer in my attached bathroom. This familiar looking person is wearing a butler's suit.

"Luka, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask, startling the forgotten boy from Max's past.

"Oh, Young Master Nick, I am your personal attendant, Luka. Please ask me when you are in need of anything." Luka says politely and bows.

"Drop the crap lover boy, what are you really doing here?" I ask with a smirk.

Luka looks up at me and contemplates whether to tell me or not, I guess he decides to tell me.

"When I found out that Valencia married Fonzi De Luca I came here looking to be apart of the gang, but I quickly learned I'm not cut out for gang life. So Fonzi hired me as a butler and told me that when you and the others move in here I will be your butler. He does not know about my past relationship with the Martinez—I mean new members of the De Luca family." Luka answers me in a quick gasp.

"Oh, I see. Well then butler, your first order…stay the hell away from Max." I say with an impassive look. Luka on the other hand looks like I just shot him.

"What, why, what the hell do you want with her, Fang?"

"None of your business, and that's Young Master Nick to you, butler." I say with a devilish grin. Luka looks ticked off and sighs.

"Very well, Young Master Nick," he spits out, "now please let me assist you in getting ready for the first big De Luca and Carter family dinner." He says, steam practically coming out of his ears.

I nod my head and my pampering begins.

**So I've now introduced Ella, and reincorporated Luka! But Fang doesn't want him getting close to Max? Anyone have an idea why? Well if you don't, then all is to be revealed in the next few chapters, so keep reading! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	15. Chapter 15: Max De Luca to Max Russo?

**Arranged**

**Ella: A short message from Young Mistress Jessamyn before the beginning of the chapter. She has stated that she is sincerely sorry for not updating any of her fanfictions for such a period of time. It appears as though she has had ehem, "writer's block" as well as a cold. She has also been fairly busy with the holidays and family, but she promises to get back to her writing schedule A.S.A.P.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot and self made characters.**

Fang POV:

Surprisingly, Luka did a pretty damn good job on getting me ready for the dinner. He had me in a charcoal grey Armani suit, my black mop of hair swept to the side.

At the moment, Val, my mom, Iggy, Nudge, Fonzi, Angel, Gazzy, and I were seated at a long dining table under a crystal chandelier. We would be eating, but Max had yet to arrive and so out of politeness, we all sat there waiting. Fonzi, Val, and my mom were chatting, Nudge and Iggy were whispering to each other and Nudge was giggling while Iggy had a purely erotic grin on his face, Angel and Gazzy were playing with their cutlery, and I was just sitting there.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the other side of the main door to the dining room, it sounded like Max arguing with someone.

"You're on crack if you think I'm going out there looking like this!" Max hissed quite loudly. Just as she did, she was shoved through the door with Ella following quickly behind with a smile on her face.

"Presenting to her stepfather for the first time, Maxine Jaynee De Luca the eldest daughter of the De Luca clan," Ella said with a curtsey before leaving the room. Max was left standing there, and I knew it was Max, it just, didn't look like Max. The Max standing in front of all of us had her edgy pixie cut smoothed into a silky cap over her head, a flowery dress shimmering across her body, outlining all her curves, and just the smallest hint of makeup to enhance her features.

"Ah, my daughter, you look so beautiful. You will bring much pride to the De Luca clan, especially once you marry Jace Russo." Fonzi states with a proud grin. Max, who had been on her way to the empty seat beside me, stopped immediately and turned to face her step father.

"I'm sorry father; could you repeat that last part?" Max asked, gritting her teeth.

"Well didn't anyone tell you? As the eldest daughter, you are to marry Jace Russo, as to bring our two families together." Fonzi says, almost shocked that no one had told her.

"Max, I was going to tell you after dinner." Val started to say, as Max spun around and stormed out of the room. All was silent in the giant dining room as the grand oak doors slammed shut. Val sighed and looked over at Fonzi with a sad expression. A few moments later, I was suddenly compelled to get up and go after Max, and so I did.

I could hear her feet slapping against the marble floor as she raced down the halls and I was glad that I had hidden my converse shoes underneath my Armani pant legs instead of wearing the ridiculous leather dress shoes with points so big I could have stabbed someone. I sped after Max through the winding halls, and eventually caught her; some how we, ended up on one of the roofs of the mansion.

"Why did you follow me, poor boy?" Max asked blankly as she stared at the sky.

"You seem to forget that I'm not poor anymore, and I followed you because I felt like it." I said arrogantly, walking forward to stand beside her.

"I can't marry Jace Russo." Max says flatly.

"Why can't you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Who says I want to tell you?"

"No one does, but you can still tell me."

"I know I can, but who says I should?"

"Again, no one does. But maybe you should?"  
>"Are you really ready for me to dump this all on you?"<p>

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright, poor boy; to summarize, Jace Russo was my first serious boyfriend, I caught him cheating on me with his freaking cousin and so things didn't work out. I've kind of hated him since then."

"His cousin; like blood relative, his aunt or uncle's child?"

"Yep, his bloody blood related cousin. Ha, and you want to know the best part? Jace is actually bi, so the cousin he cheated on me with is a guy. I mean I have nothing against being gay, les, or bi, but really! If he cheats on me, can't it be with someone with super model looks?" Max chuckles, popping her lips.

"Wow…So I guess you really don't want to even see this guy."

"Got that right, poor boy."

**So, it's a short chapter… But I need to get back into the swing of things and get myself back into the fanfiction author mood. So yeah, the chapter kind of sucked and had a stupid twist, I apologize. Update when I feel like it!**

**-JAMZD  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Memories and Measurments

**Living with Arrogance **

**Okay so I'm guessing that my usual readers are pissed at me for going on hiatus for so long…But here's an update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Max POV:

I had no idea why, but I was currently sitting on one of the roofs of the De Luca mansion with Fang's arms tightly wrapped around me from behind. If you're thinking _that_ sounds crazy then knowing that I had a few tears running tracks down my face and that I was that telling Fang about Jace Russo would be insane. I don't know why I feel this way around Fang all of a sudden, but I just know I can trust him.

"Maybe we can talk to Fonzi and get him to reconsider?" Fang asks helpfully.

"Fang, my step-dad is not only a world renowned company chairman but also a major gang leader. If we piss him off we're good as dead." I sigh.

"He can't be that bad. I mean your mom married him, and Angel and Gazzy seem to simply adore him."

"Yeah, but they're on his good side. We should also stay on his good side too."

"Okay, but he said you're going to bring much pride to the De Luca clan, so he'll probably want to keep you happy. If he finds out what Jace did to you and how unhappy you are with this marriage contract, then he's likely to call it off or try to compromise." Fang said as I leaned into his suit clad chest. I contemplated the theory.

"Maybe…but then who is my step-dad going to try to marry me off to?" I asked while thinking of the worst case scenarios.

"I'll figure that one out on my own. Whoever the hell marries you is going to need a stamp of approval from not only me but also KNR." Fang says with a chuckle.

After that we just sat there for awhile and watched the sun set on the horizon of the giant estate. We barely talked but that was okay, there wasn't a need to fill up the silence. Just sitting here with Fang was comfortable and it sort of reminded me of something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. We stayed there like that long after the sun had set and I must've fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up in my bed with Fang asleep on the chair across from my bed with his laptop open. Smiling faintly at the vague memory of Fang carrying me to my room I crawled out from under my ridiculously fluffy bed covers (Ella must've changed me into pyjamas) and took Fang's laptop off his still suit clad lap. I turned the laptop around to face me and I found that he had his music folder open along with a word document. Curious as to what he'd written, I opened the document and read.  
><em>It hasn't been long since Max and I were released from the hospital but I'm already feeling myself grow even closer to her. I sort of feel bad though since she still hasn't remembered who Luka is and what her history with him is. It's sad really since she almost had a kid with him… Oh well, hopefully she'll remember Luka soon but still retain the way she is now. Also, Iggy keeps bringing up some kid named Ashley. He keeps telling me this fake sounding story about a lab and 'the bad guys' and all that. I wonder if maybe Ashley is someone I was close to in the past, but like how Max forgot Luka, I forgot Ashley. If that's the case then I hope I remember her soon since Iggy won't stop trying to make me remember. In other words I have a new mission. Operation: Stop Fonzi De Luca from marrying off his step-daughter (Max) to Jace Russo. Ha ha, it's a long name, I know, but that's basically what it is. I've already gotten most of it figured out; in fact I've got everything planned except for who Max will then be married off to. Maybe I'll throw in a good word to Fonzi about me…<em>

I stopped reading the document there and shut off the laptop. My eyebrows were creased together and I started rubbing my temples. So all that stuff that everyone told me about Luka was true? Suddenly a surge of memories flood my mind. Oh crap I'm a terrible person. I was then just about to get up and sneak out the door when Fang woke up and gave me a wondering look as to what in the hell I was doing sneaking out of my own bedroom in the cream coloured slip Ella had changed me into.

"Should I even ask?" Fang smirked.

"I need to know where Luka is and I need to talk to him, now." I said with a serious glance at Fang's obsidian eyes.

"He should be in my room right about now preparing my clothes for the day." Fang says, glancing at the still closed door.

"He's your personal attendant?" I ask bewildered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's been dying for this moment to happen. Now go find him." Fang says with a small smile and slightly sad eyes. I nod and bolt through the door without looking back. I can hear my bare feet slapping against the marble floors as I race down the long hall to Fang's room. I get there just as Luka is walking out of the room with a pile of laundry in his arms and I end up crashing into him. Luka gives me a surprised look and then quickly takes in my attire.

"I remember!" I huffed out with a grin. Luka though just sits there and looks sort of sad at first. I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I'm elated that you remember, but I've seen in the past few days how you are when you're with Fang. Max, forget about me and be with Fang. He's the one for you." Luka says with the smile that I had woken up to so many times. I'm confused for a moment but then I really think about Fang and feel a smile spreading across my face.

"Thank you, Luka. You're an amazing friend." I say as I scramble off the floor and race for the family dining room where everyone else is sure to be by now. I was right and when I got there everyone was seated and eating breakfast, including Fang. I quickly walk into the room and stand at the head of the table. Beaming, I look from face to face and then at my step-father who was giving me a confused look.

"Fonzi—erm I mean dad, I have a proposal for you." I state seriously and my step-dad nods. "Instead of marrying Jace Russo, I think it would be better if I instead married Nicholas Carter. He's noble, kind, and though he doesn't always show it, he has a big heart. He is also strong and responsible, and caring beyond reason. Lastly, I realised this morning after getting back my entire memory that Nicholas, otherwise known as Fang, is the love of my life." I state as seriously as I can. I look around the room and see shocked expressions on everyone's faces, except for my step-dads.

"Ah, my dear Maxine, I was hoping you'd come to this realization before the Russo's became my in-laws." The De Luca clan leader says with a big smile. I myself was now shocked so my step-dad turned to Fang. "Dear boy, you've just heard my darling step-daughter proclaim her feelings for you in front of almost everyone she cares about. Will you accept her?" He asks Fang as Fang's mouth gapes. Fang quickly shuts his mouth and chuckles.

"Now, what in the hell would give anyone the idea that I wouldn't marry Max at the first chance I got?" Fang states with a grin. My face breaks out in a smile and suddenly our moms are squealing with delight and chanting about being in-laws. I look over and see Nudge and Iggy giving each other sad smiles and having some kind of eye conversation. Nudge smiles and stands up as well, clearing her throat.

"Seeing as this new arrangement will prevent Iggy and I from properly dating, I would like to be removed from the direct family tree so that Iggy and I may continue as we are." Nudge says proudly. My mum gives her a shocked look, but then looks at the way that Nudge and Iggy are gazing at each other.

"If that's what you would like, hun. But you'll always be my daughter." My mum says with a warm smile.

The next few days after the big announcements were a bit of a busy blur. Luka and I began hanging out as friends with KNR again and with summer nearing its end my birthday was just around the corner as well. The entire De Luca/Carter clan was busy planning the wedding between Fang and I that would take place in the main courtyard of the estate, exactly two weeks after my coming 18th birthday. Every morning after I woke up and ate a quick breakfast I would be hustled away by Ella and a few other female attendants who were getting my dress measurements and preferences, this would only leave the afternoons for me and Fang to be together. The evenings were also busy, with tons and tons of company parties and business dinners to attend. But always my only constant thought was that I was getting married to Fang in about a month.

**So, there's my first chapter back…as you can probably tell from the way it is written, I'm trying to get to the end of the story soon since I've lost my strive for this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and keep reading! Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**Living with Arrogance **

**Alright people, here's the probably last chapter of LWA! Thank you all for following my story and I'm sorry if it isn't exactly as you wanted it to be. But I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND ALL SELF MADE CHARACTERS!**

Ella had me seated at a large vanity as she tediously worked on my makeup. I had asked her not to put too much on, but she told me not to worry a bit. While she was working on my makeup I was turned with my back to the vanity mirror and she was telling me a story about her dad.

"You see Max, my dad was an artist. His favourite medium was watercolours, so before he passed away he taught me how to paint with them. When Fonzi saw my work in a marketplace one day he hired me to work as a makeup artist. So I guess, your face is like my blank canvas everyday." Ella said with a smile as she then began to work on my hair which had grown out quite a bit since the beginning of summer. A bit later she turned me around and had me face the vanity mirror. I gasped in shock at what I saw.

My chocolate brown eyes looked bright than ever and the makeup I had on only enhanced my key features. It all looked very warm and natural. I smiled up at Ella just as I noticed my hair. My usually edgy looking hair had been smoothed down into loose natural looking boho waves and Ella had rubbed something into my hair that made it soft and highlighted my lighter bits of hair. My bridesmaids, Dee, Nudge, Chan, and Ella then rushed me to the small podium in the room where they then got me into the custom made dress. Once more I was turned towards a mirror and was shocked. All this time I was not aloud to see the dress, and this is the first time I myself had seen it.

The dress was a simple off white colour that had a high belted waist. The skirt then flared out into a small full skirt that trailed on the ground with the train of my veil. The bodice of the dress had simple yet dazzling crystal embroidery and the skirt had a layer of shimmering fabric. The silk dress had a simple neckline and it was one shouldered. The dress fell over me in such a way that it outlined just the right curves. I absolutely loved it, and considering that I hate dresses, that is saying a lot. My veil was fairly simple as well and had small flowers embroidered on the edges. The veil was held on my head by a sapphire clip/comb/thing given to me by my mum.

I smiled and looked at my bridesmaids and my mum. They all looked stunning as well. The bridesmaid's dresses were to the ground and also had one shoulder. The dresses were light beige-purple (mauve) and looked absolutely amazing on everyone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I was startled out of my daze.

"You girls ready yet?" Asked Iggy with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, we'll be out in just a moment." Nudge called to her boyfriend. Iggy nodded and shut the door.

"Oh I can't believe my little girl is getting married." My effervescent mother exclaimed as she wiped away tears. Viv and Angel then walked into the room and looked at everyone.

"You all look stunning, especially you, Max." Viv said with a smile before she and Angel took my mom and guided her to the seating area. I looked at all my bridesmaids and nodded confidently, time to get married. My bridesmaids grinned and walked out of the room to take their place at the altar. Not long after, Fonzi walked in and guided me to the end of the flower petal covered walkway. Gripping my bouquet a little tighter, Fonzi and I began the walk to the altar.

Once we got there I looked at Fang lovingly. His black hair was side swept and his obsidian eyes were gazing at me with indescribable happiness. Fang was wearing a dark grey-black suit and he flashed me a smile just as the pastor started the ceremony.

It seemed like forever had passed by the time the pastor had us exchange vows and rings. Gazzy proudly handed Fang my ring and gave me Fang's. Fang went first.

"Max, you're probably the bitchiest, most complicated, sarcastic, amazing, and loving person I have ever met. I love you for everything that you are and wouldn't change a thing." Fang says at me with a warm smile before slipping the simple wedding band on my ring finger. I cock an eyebrow at him for his vow and he smirks.

"Fang, you're like a brick wall. An arrogant, stubborn, emo, brick wall, but I love you anyways. You drive me crazy with that smirk and impassiveness but you are noble and you are kind. You are not a coward and you do not run from what you're scared of. I admire that and I'm inspired by it." I say, receiving a few chuckles from the wedding guests. I slip Fang's wedding band onto his ring finger and the pastor continues with the ceremony. Finally he says that Fang and I can finally kiss. Just as he says that, I realize that Fang and I have never, ever kissed before. I smile to myself and then feel Fang's lips against mine. For our first kiss, it was definitely the most amazing kiss I've ever received.

Cheers erupted from around the courtyard and almost immediately people were coming up to congratulate us. Fang only grinned and swooped me up in his arms and walked through the crowds towards the reception area. The entire time we were grinning at each other like idiots.

The reception party was amazing and it was definitely the most amazing night of my life. At some point while Fang and I were slow dancing together he whispered in my ear.

"During the speeches, I finally remembered Ash…Then it was like she was there with me and smiling at us. She says I turned out alright." Fang said with a genuine smile. I just hugged him tighter and whispered back.

"You turned out better than alright, Fang."

After the reception Fang and I said our goodbyes to everyone before climbing into the limo that would take us to the airport where we would leave for our honeymoon in Fiji. As we drove and Fang and I snuggled I found myself thinking to myself about the entire summer. Turns out it wasn't that bad, living with arrogance.

**There it is! The end of LWA! I might do another short chapter of a few years later, but there's the end! I hope you loved reading LWA and keep following my writing. Oh, and REVIEW…and read my other fanfictions!**

**-JAMZD**


End file.
